Santa Claus is Coming
by HecateA
Summary: "She believes in Greek gods.  What's so strange about Santa after you face that?"  Travis assumes 'nothing', but someone's going to have to save Christmas for Aggie Sanchez. And that someone's going to be Travis. Santa spoilers.
1. The Twelve Days of Christmas

_**So this popped up to me last Friday after I'd finished an English test that I may or may not have studied for. I forget why, I forget what set the story off; but it's here now. ****I'm going to be posting the last chapter on December 25- so lucky to the people who hate stories with many short chapters, this is a story with many short chapters that shall be posted on frequetly- sometimes 2 days in a row. **_

_**This is a Christmas story about Santa- so make sure you've got Santa Claus' existence figured out in your head. **_

_**Also make sure you're up to date on The Heroes of Olympus (or at least the Lost Hero- you can figure out the rest for yourself).**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Travis or Connor Stoll, or Katie, or any of the Camp Half-Blood characters except for Aggie Sanchez and the other children of Hermes. **

**Dedicated to: The other nuts who sing Christmas carols in July. I know I'm not alone. Also to my friends, who befriended the nut who sings Christmas carols in July.**

* * *

><p>1<p>

The Twelve Days of Christmas

Aggie 'bright eyes' Sanchez was camp's only resident 5 and under, which meant she was Hades of an attention vacuum.

The Aphrodite girls couldn't get over how cute she was.

The Demeter cabin was taking care of her a lot because that just wasn't a kind of thing they were ready to trust Cabin 11 with.

The Athena cabin was just waiting to teach her how to read and write fluently.

The Ares cabin just wanted to have a butt-kicking been-training-since-single-digits fighter.

And everyone else just thought she was cute.

"Travis?" Aggie asked. She was five years old, with midneck brown hair and blue eyes like the sky. Her two front teeth were coming in and she was so short compared to the rest of camp (even Leo), it was hilarious. She was wearing cute cabin-10-donated little girl clothes- tiny jeans and sneakers, a pink sweater and a bandana. Travis always surprised himself when Chiron or Mr D didn't take Aggie away from Cabin 11 and plopped her into the Demeter cabin for proper care or something like that.

At meals she sat squished between he and Connor so she wouldn't fall off the bench, and so that Travis could cut her food into small pieces and make her eat green things.

"Yeah?" Travis asked his little sister.

"When's Christmas?" She asked.

"Christmas? Umm… Two weeks."

"12 days," Poppy corrected. "Not counting today."

"Why are you asking?" Travis asked.

"Because how will Santa get in our cabin if there's no chimney?" Aggie asked.

Packrat and Mariah chocked on their drinks, and Travis met his brother's eyes over Aggie's head.

Uh oh.

"Umm, Aggie?" Josh said. "You do know that Santa Claus isn't-"

Before he could finish that sentence Travis threw Josh a fork- which nailed him in the forehead and toppled him back off the bench.

Josh climbed back onto the bench rubbing his forehead and muttering cuss words.

"Santa's magic. Don't worry, he'll figure out how to give you your presents." Max soothed Aggie. She was an expert liar but Travis was pretty sure she –nor anybody here- had ever lied about an old guy with a toy factory of exploited short people.

"We'll leave the back door open for him," Connor sniggered. Travis shot him a look and stared back at Aggie.

Santa Claus.

The kid lived in a world of freaking Greek gods, she'd been raised around swords and sharp weapons and 'do not touch' jurisdictions for the last 6 months, and she believed in _Santa._

"Yeah," Travis said. "It'll be okay Aggie."

But what he was really thinking was _damn._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'this is crud'?" Katie said. She pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Her eyes were leaf green and they sparkled with the mega-kindness Katie radiated. She was wearing worn jeans with grass stains and a t-shirt from 'GARDNER FAMILY FARM'. "She believes in Greek gods. What's so strange about Santa after you face that? I personally think that it's cute! It shows that she's still a little girl."<p>

"Yeah, it's going to be adorable until Santa doesn't show up!" Travis said. "Man, we're going to have to like, pose someone as Santa."

"I vote you," Katie teased.

"Ha ha." Travis said.

But he was totally serious on this one thing.

Aggie was five? Yeah- no five year old _should _be at Camp, but Miss Sanchez had been flying a pilot and her plane had been wrongly fixed after an accident and she'd crashed in the Atlantic Ocean. Which left Aggie to go… Nowhere but Camp. And at Camp she was.

Travis couldn't help but feel sorry for her; he bet that Aggie had gotten butt-kicking awesome Christmases before this. Was he, Travis Leonardo Stoll (minus the middle name) going to let that dive bomb, crash, and burn up? Wasn't that why the Grinch turned into the Grinch? Because of a bad Christmas? Gods, if Aggie ended up messed up or green or something… It'd be his fault, as technically-most-in-charge. He'd already let that happen to Connor; Aggie couldn't be messed up.

Which meant…

"You're serious?" Katie said. "You're actually going to give your little sister Christmas?"

"Well, yeah. She's just a kid. Little kids believe in Santa, and so Santa she'll get." Travis said. Katie squeezed his hand.

"That's sweet of you," she said. "If there's anything we can do to help; you just say so, okay? Christmas is big; are you sure you can do this?"

"No," Travis said. "No I am not. But Santa Claus is totally coming to town. Or camp."

* * *

><p>There were a total of 8 children of Hermes excluding Aggie around Camp for the holidays, so there would be a total of 8 children of Hermes sucked into this plan.<p>

"We're going to _make _Christmas?" Packrat said.

"Yeah," Travis said. "Like, real Christmas. Not a game of poker with candy canes, or stealing each other's stuff and wrapping it up to give it back. Real Christmas. Tree, Santa, carols: the whole stereotypical 'in every home' kit."

"The whole kit?" Josh asked. "Travis- in case you wouldn't have noticed, we're not exactly proper-holiday people, here."

They were standing in the Hermes cabin in a top secret urgent council Travis had called. Aggie was helping the children of Demeter and satyrs pick strawberries; making this a great time for Travis to fill his siblings in on the plan.

"Well, neither am I!" Travis said. "But Aggie's five years old, her mom just died, and she's here for Christmas. She expects Christmas. If you guys want to tell her that we dunk eggnog on each other, stuff snow in shoes, steal presents, and wrap people up in their sleep for the holidays; you go do that. Tell her Santa doesn't exist while you're at it."

Silence, sensitive spot, and score.

"Okay, assuming we do make Christmas happen at camp… How?" Max asked.

"I… Don't know. But we can do it. And we will. For Aggie, right? Katie can help, and if we ask anyone I'm sure they will too. We show them Aggie's face, get her to sing something about Santa, and they're totally talked into it." Travis said.

There was a general agreement on that one.

"So are we pulling this stunt?" Travis asked, feeling the answer in the air already.

"Oh yeah." Coco said. "I am for sure in."

"Ditto." Connor said.

"For Aggie." Mariah agreed.

"Could be fun." Josh said.

"As long as I still get to dunk eggnog on someone." Poppy nodded.

Shoelace flashed a thumbs up.

Travis smiled. Great! Now with manpower down, he just had to find reindeer, wrapping paper, lots of tape, and a bunch of other stuff al in the twelve days leading up to Christmas…


	2. Deck the Halls

**Wow- you guys have been great! This story took off lightning fast! :D Short chapter, but I'm posting frequently, so don't panic, and thank you again :)**

**It's finally December 1st which means 25 days until Christmas- but it also means I can sing Christmas songs without getting in trouble! My throat picked a great day to start hurting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Christmas carols, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Heroes of Olympus, or the Star Wars trilogy. I'm going to go sit in a corner and cry now.**

* * *

><p>2<p>

Deck the Halls

Difficulty one had been encountered that night, after Aggie was asleep and they were all huddled on the center area between all the bunks lining the wall, and drew blueprints and notes. Oh yeah- this was a full heist. With one Hurdle already.

Decorating.

They had these glowing orbs of light all over the Big House's walls on Christmas, but that wasn't going to cut it. Not if they were going to do this children-of-Hermes style (that meant big and dramatic and overboard).

Travis had actually figured out how he was going to do this.

The next morning, after breakfast and sending Coco and Aggie to go do… Whatever; he rounded up the children of Aphrodite and Hephaestus in the forges- only one group being particularly happy about that. The Aphrodite girls were trying not to get oil on their hands, or to take in the concrete, underground parking lot like smell. Someone tried to spray some perfume and that lasted about 2 seconds. They needed Febreze on steroids here.

"Okay; look; we need help." Travis said. "You know Aggie? About this tall, missing teeth, in our cabin? Yeah; she still believed in Santa."

There were a few snorts; chuckles and the cooing that came with any sentence that had 'Aggie' in it.

"Yeah, it's adorable." Josh said. "Problem is; we have no Santa to have her believe in."

"Oh man, that's not going to go well." Piper said.

"Exactly. So this is what we're planning."

Shoelace and Mariah held out a blueprint.

"First step for Christmas; decorating. We need help, the little orb things on the Big House are not what a 5 year old sees as Christmas. We were thinking a couple of paper snowflakes, light sets and so forth?"

"We'll do it," Jake raised his hand, looking over his shoulder at siblings who nodded. "We're looking for stuff to work on anyways. We've got a couple of Christmas lights that only need the wire to be replaced.

"Good."

"So, what are we here for?" Drew asked.

"Design. And cutting paper snowflakes." Poppy said. "We need all the help we can get."

"And what are you guys going to be doing?" Nyssa asked. "More of that? Because you guys are _not _going anywhere near our tools."

"No," Connor said.

"We're tackling the bigger problem." Travis said.

"Listen up," Travis said at the next counsellor meeting. "We have a kid who believes in Santa Claus in our cabin." Someone sniggered.

"Is it Connor?" Clarisse asked.

"She's five." Travis said. "Aggie Sanchez? Agatha Sanchez if you want the real name? Her."

"Well, that's normal, she's a little kid." Butch said.

"Exactly; so from this point on, no Santa jokes and doesn't anybody _dare _tell her that he's not real." Travis said.

"How are you going to keep the believing up? We're not a very Christmasy place," Percy said.

"We're handling it. Just sit back and observe." Travis said. "Just nobody blow it. Pass it on."

"But not to Aggie," Connor said.

* * *

><p>Travis had Aggie on his shoulders and she was getting her fingers stuck in tape.<p>

"Oh, man Aggie." He said. "Mariah! Help!" He called.

"Again?" She asked. Poppy was standing on her back to twist-and-tie bright red lights to the cabin. Mariah got up and let Poppy fall.

"Gee thanks!" The redhead sister said sarcastically.

Travis kneeled so Mariah had at least a chance at reaching Aggie's fingers. She got the tape off pretty quickly (they'd been decorating the Big House and the cabin all afternoon).

"I said give her small pieces." Mariah said.

"Connor was the one to give her the tape!" Travis defended. Mariah took a small piece, no longer than her pinky.

"There," she said sticking it to Aggie's fingers. "Now go sticky-tape your snowflake on the door."

Aggie happily did so.

"Another one?" Aggie asked.

"Nope, that's it Ags." Travis said, lowering her into his arms.

"Are all the cabins going to be pretty?" Aggie asked.

"I don't know," Travis said. He really didn't see Clarisse skipping around cabin 5 with a strand of lights and a bucket full of crystal; especially not with Frank and Reyna there for the holidays. "I don't think so."

"Why?" Aggie asked. Kid with a million questions.

"Because we're wasting too much tape here," Travis said, sticking one on her nose. Aggie laughed and went cross-eyed trying to look at it before pulling it off and putting it in Travis' hair.

"Aww, great, thanks." He said. He wasn't even going to try locating the tape. Aggie laughed, and it sounded like bells. Not big church bells like announcing-to-the-world that someone got married kind of thing, but like… Jingle bells.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bell rock._

_Jingle bells swinging, jingle bell rock…_

Oh great.

He realised that Connor and Packrat on the other side of the cabin were bellowing out 'Fa la la la la's by the second and someone inside was humming Silent Night.

Maybe this was getting to all their heads, Travis thought.

"What are you doing?" He said, suddenly realising that Aggie was messing around in his hair like a monkey looking for bugs.

"Finding tape for the other cabins," Aggie said.

Okay, Travis thought. Maybe this was getting to all their heads in a good way.


	3. O Christmas Tree

**Hey guys! I have a Christmas tree and stockings across from my writing place now- it's exciting! Thank you for the reviews, and favourites, and alerts! **

**Disclaimer: Au petit trôt s'en va le cheval avec les droits de Percy Jackson... (that was a French disclaimer. Ooh and Ahh). **

* * *

><p>3<p>

O Christmas Tree

"We're already stealing one of those inflatable snowman things," Poppy said. "I could, like, steal a tree when I'm there. One made from plastic."

"No, we're not stealing the snowman thing, Packrat has one under his bunk," Connor said.

"Besides, why would anyone give _us _a ride to a store?" Mariah said.

"We could cut down a real tree, at one of those cut-your-own-tree places. Illegally, 'cause I don't think they'd trust a bunch of underage kids like us with an axe…" Josh said. They were standing outside cabin 11 with three cardboard boxes of decorations, and no tree to put them on. Maybe _they _were the losers. Aggie was waiting patiently, holding Mariah's hand and looking at whoever talked, as if she was watching a tennis match.

"You know what," Travis said. "Screw that. Let's just decorate Thalia's tree."

"We're allowed?" Aggie asked with bright eyes.

"No idea," Travis asked. "But if we flash you in front of her, Thalia won't mind."

And so they hiked up Half-Blood hill and popped open a box of decorations.

"That's a big tree for 9 people," someone said. They spun around and saw Cabins 9 and 10. Nyssa and Jake dropped some more boxes, and Travis saw more in peoples' arms.

"Oh, yeah!" He said.

Aggie looked through the open box carefully looking for the perfect decoration to put up first.

"We're going to put them all on, just pick one," Connor said. Mariah elbowed him and Aggie picked up a blue orb.

"This one's pretty."

"It's very pretty." Piper promised. Standing on her tiptoes, Aggie hooked it onto the tree, and soon they were all at it.

Connor was teasing Nyssa by juggling with a bunch of glass and bronze decorations that had taken forever to make. Mitchell from cabin 10 told them to just get it over with and kiss; so soon the two of them were sprinting after Mitchell across camp. That must've raised the alarm about what they were doing; Nyssa running after Mitchell (who was holding a snow globe on a string) with a tinsel-covered hammer and Connor with.

So soon more people had decided to come out and join, bringing decorations out of whatever they had in their cabins.

Apollo's kids tied tinsel chains to their arrows and shot them, leaving them hanging as the chain weaved through the branches. Percy got the Pegasi to fly close to the branches to decorate at the top. The children of Athena took out one of their model catapults to fling some stuff at the top of the tree.

Some kids climbed. The children of Ares were trying to strangle each other –and everyone else- with strands of lights. Children of Hecate created orbs of light to dangle on the branches and switch colours. It was actually pretty fun. Except they ran out of stuff really quickly. But leave it to the five year old to notice that…

"Where's the star on top?" Aggie asked.

_Shoot, _Travis thought.

Lou Ellen –Connor's unstoppable best friend that Travis had learnt not to mess with seven minutes after meeting her- stepped forwards and took Aggie's hands in hers, holding them open enough for her to hold a soccer ball. It was like a million light bugs gathered up between her hands and formed a star, 5 golden tips. Her fingers clenched around the points and Aggie's jaw dropped.

"How's that for a star?" Lou Ellen asked. Aggie's eyes rolled from the star up to Lou Ellen and she smiled.

"A pretty star," Aggie said.

"You want to put it on top, Aggie?" Jason Grace asked. He was spending the Holidays at Camp with Thalia, probably expecting a nice quiet holiday season. Loser.

Aggie looked up.

"I'm too short." She said. Jason grinned. That's how you know a little kid is super cute- when you've got Romans grinning.

"We'll make it work," Jason said. "I'll give you a boost."

Aggie was probably expecting to be held up _really_ high (and probably figuring out how that worked), but Jason took off and hovered around the top of the tree. Aggie looked down at everyone with her eyes going 'wow!'

"Put the star on top, Aggie!" Travis yelled up. And Aggie did and the whole of camp cheered. _Oh, I am so making this tradition,_ Travis thought as Jason hovered down with Aggie, her outstretched hand brushing pine needles.

The decorations were the biggest mix 'n match since that time they'd decided to make a giant quilt with all the candy wrapers they ate in the year.

Some decorations were your usual stuff- tinsel, et cetera. Some others were so precious and detailed – like the Hephaestus cabin's orbs made from multicoloured glass shards glued together, wires twisted into 3D castles and desk toys, or the ones filled with glow in the dark goop- that you wouldn't find them in Christmas stores. Some were the homemade kind you'd see at craft fairs- made by Cabin 10. The children of Demeter had grown holly, mistletoe, poinsettias and Christmas roses all over the place. The children of Athena had tried their hands at a dozen things that had turned out well. You saw shells on string, bullets with hooks, various claws, teeth, horn and other war spoils strung together, Tyson's signature bronze sea creatures, magical lights and candles with blue fire…

Katie brushed his arm and smiled at him.

"That's pretty," she said.

"Yeah," he said looking at her. "Oh, and so is the tree." Katie made a face at him and took his hand.

"You got more tricks up your sleeve?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," Travis said.

And looking at the crowd of people… Well, maybe Christmas wasn't going to be so hard.


	4. I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas

**My dad had an eggnog craving the other day. My science/math teacher let us colour in class. My mom's asking for a Christmas [read: book] list. Christmas is coming. Now if only rain could turn into snow... ****To answer a question I got not once but twice; Travis and Katie are a couple in this one. He finally got her attention; 'atta boy Travis. Onto the fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Ginny Annabeth Piper does! [Imma start a legal battle on the Internet- muah-ha-ha!]**

* * *

><p>4<p>

I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas

Travis had sworn to Aggie on his life that Santa could read Ancient Greek.

He'd written letters to Santa every year until he was seven- when he'd found Santa's Wikipedia page and read the 'deception of children' part at the bottom. But usually his mom had spelt the stuff out for him and he just wrote it, going on making 'd' morph into 'b' at his heart's desire. Which was why Ancient Greek was a good thing this time around because it was way less complex of a language for him (it wasn't his fault mortals couldn't get over the squiggles).

Aggie was holding a marker in her hand and drawing a big picture of what she wanted for Christmas on a notepad stolen from Cabin 6. Travis wasn't really paying attention, but when Aggie showed him his first thought was 'easy; all she wants are potatoes'.

Then he remembered she was 4 years old and even a car would look like a potato.

"Wow Aggie, that's great." Travis said, turning his head different angles to try and figure it out. It was big and grey with a smiley face… four sticks…

"Do you think Santa will give it to me?" Aggie asked.

"I don't know Aggie," Travis said. _Santa doesn't even know what that _is_!_

"Maybe we should write it down, just in case." Travis said.

"Can you write for me?"

"Sure thing kiddo." Travis said. He picked up a pen –also stolen from Cabin 6. "What do you want me to write?"

"Dear Santa." Aggie said.

"Right, the stereotypical beginning. Don't you want to say something like 'Aloha Santa' or 'Bonjour Santa'?"

"No!" Aggie said, her eyes widening to red-alert. "You can't change it!"

"Okay, okay." He said. Sheesh. So much for originality. "What's next?"

"I hope you're happy," she said. Travis raised his eyebrow. _Hope you're happy? _My gods- what kind of a child of Hermes was she?

"Write it." Aggie said pushing on his elbow. "Write it, write it, write it, write it!"

_That _kind.

"Okay, and after?"

"For Christmas I only want one present," Aggie said.

Again, what kind of child of Hermes was she? He remembered writing paragraphs in a letter to Santa when he was a kid (well, making his mom write paragraphs).

"Okay, what one present?"

"For Christmas I really want a hippo."

"Okay- no way are you getting a hippo." Travis said.

* * *

><p>Travis popped a drachma into the mist he'd made with a Febreze bottle filled with something green he probably shouldn't be squirting around to make mist. He heard the sounds of screaming out-of-control kids and he was wondering on which end of the message they were from. But then he saw Mom on the other side, taking stocking holders out of boxes- statues of snowmen and Santa Clauss with pegs on them.<p>

"Mom?" He asked. Nadine Stoll turned around and smiled.

"Hey Traves," she said. She put the angel –which belonged to his little cousin Jessica- down. "How are you? My god- you grew again! And your hair is all in your face again! Gosh- can you at least try to keep yourself and your hair at reasonable lengths?"

"Sure," she said. "I just have one question."

"_No_ you can't do it to Connor." She said sternly.

"That wasn't the question," Travis said.

"Sorry. Shoot." She said sitting on the couch comfortably.

"We're trying to make it, like, Christmasy here."

"That's not a word, Travs."

"It is by demigod standards. Anyways, we've figured out our Christmas tree dilemma, we've decorated, but, like, what now?" Travis asked.

"You're asking me how to pull off Christmas?" Nadine asked. She laughed. "Oh Travis, you're funny."

"I'm serious."

"Well so is Obama. You're still a kid Travis, you know Christmas best. What were you excited for when you got up on Christmas morning?"

"Presents," Travis said.

"And..?" Nadine asked.

"Beating Connor up with my presents."

"Okay… And?"

"You always made cinnamon buns on Christmas morning."

"What else?"

"Our stockings were hidden in the house."

"And what did you and Connor always do when you had all your presents?" Nadine asked.

"We hid them so they wouldn't get stolen." Travis said. Nadine smiled and winked.

"Exactly. Do you think that anybody else in your cabin had that kind of tradition? Okay, bad example, you're all kleptomaniac. But do you think that, I don't know, Katie, had that kind of Christmas on the farm? Or Lou Ellen, Percy, Tyson, anyone?"

"No." Travis said.

"Christmas is what you make of it. Some people stay in their pyjamas all day and order Chinese food. Some people go to parties. Some sleep until two o'clock. Some unfortunate mothers are woken up at six in the morning by their two sons. Whatever you guys do Travis, it's going to be amazing."

"It's 'cause… She lost her mom, and she's only five, and she thinks Santa is coming, and we need to build a chimney, and we want her to have a nice Christmas like at home," he said. Nadine's face melted.

"This is for someone in particular?" Mom asked him, her voice suddenly croaky. Travis knew for a fact that it was the dread of most demigod single parents to die and leave their kid orphan, from the dozens of times he'd passed teary homecomings after the two wars or various battles. Demigod parents were _so_ chill sometimes.

"Aggie Sanchez." Travis said.

"Okay," she said. "But it's still different. I can't tell you exactly what her Christmas was like, I'm sorry. But when you're five years old, Christmas is special no matter what happens. I don't know what you guys are doing –I don't _want _to know what you guys are doing- but she's going to love it. Stay on the road you are, don't switch from the first plan. You're being a good brother, Travs, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mom. If I don't call back before; merry Christmas."

"Oh you _will _call back; I'll make sure of it." Nadine said. She smiled again. "Love you."

* * *

><p>Aggie looked at him with her bottom lip tucked into her mouth.<p>

"Why not?" She asked plaintively.

"The cabin's too small for a hippo. We'd have to kick Connor out. I checked, and it's not legal. So no hippo."

"But I really want a hippopotamus." Aggie said.

"And I don't want the cabin to explode." Travis said.

"But the hippo will help fix the cabin if it explodes." Aggie said.

"No, the hippo will eat the wood if the cabin explodes, and choke on a nail and die." Travis said. He realised that might be a bit harsh to tell a little kid so he took the words back quickly to make amends.

"Look," Travis said. "Do you really want a hippopotamus for Christmas? What's so wrong with a Barbie doll or crayons?"

Aggie looked at him like the answer was right in front of his face.

"They're not hippos."


	5. Let it Snow!  Let it Snow!  Let it Snow!

**I'm feeling very recentful towards this poem considering the snow's record for staying so far has been 4.5 hours. But oh well- no reason to punish the reader! (that's you).**

**18 days until Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Or any of the songs I'm using as titles- I should probably disclaim those too. **

* * *

><p>5<p>

Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!

"Please Mr D!" Travis begged. Begging to Mr D. That felt odd. Then again, he'd never needed anything from Mr D except his mood swings and morning coffee- both of those were fun to mess with.

He'd brought Poppy, Mariah and Shoelace along for the ride. Mariah because she was on Mr D's better side- as far as that went (and because she was about as good of a negotiator as your average federal court lawyer), Poppy because she'd had to get her away from Cabin 6 before the Athena kids came back and found out what she'd done, and Shoelace because he'd been there.

"I told you Timothy, I do not care about you little brats' doings as long as you are in possibly lethal situations." Mr D said. "So go train."

"We could get hypothermia if it snowed!" Mariah said. "That would be possibly lethal!"

"Or we could be in an igloo that caves in!" Poppy said.

"Or in a moment of vertigo get lost in a blizzard!" Travis said. Mr D sighed, putting his three of spikes on top of the four of spades. Cards were spread out on the table in some kind of solitaire game, and Travis was tempted to blow the cards all over.

_No. For Aggie. Come on, man._

"Removing the weather barrier seems like such work." Mr D said.

"It's not! Wave your hand and presto!" Mariah said.

"It is not in your place to tell me what to do, Marianne Grey!"

"Mariah Gomez," she said.

"As your good-for-nothing generation says- _whatever." _

"Sir- this is for a little girl. She's really cute!" Poppy pleaded.

"Yes, the Agnes girl- that I will be stuck with for even longer than the rest of you."

"Aggie."

"Do not make me quote your generation again." Mr D said. He moved the 3 and 4 onto a 7-6-5 pack of spades before adding; "Why would I do this?"

"Because she lost her mom and we want her to be happy." Poppy said. Shoelace nodded excitedly.

See; Shoelace was mute and he'd gotten to camp in a state of deliria. Nobody really knew his real name, and as mentioned, he was in a state of deliria while. He'd played with his shoelaces until Mr D cured him, but they still had no idea where he was from or what the Hades his real name was. Shoelace didn't care anyways. The nickname stuck and his main way of communicating was nodding like his head was about to fly off, clapping, pointing and making rude gestures.

"Maybe she'd grow up feeling thankful to you," Mariah said.

"Yes, and then she wouldn't make your life so complicated and hard like us. Maybe her generation would be good!" Travis said, jumping onboard the idea thinking _'yeah right. She might be polite- but _that'_ll happen over my dead body.'_

"Please Mr D," Poppy said.

"Yes please Mr D," Mariah begged.

"Just let it snow," Poppy said. "Just until Christmas. She's from Maine, sir, snow means Christmas and snow means-"

"Children busy doing other things than annoying you," Travis cut. If Poppy would've finished that sentence with the planned 'happiness of small innocent children', they'd have lost the battle.

"That's right sir," Mariah said nodding her head repetitively. "Bad annoying children. Bad. But out of your legs for the day."

"And the strawberries would freeze, so you wouldn't have to work on them." Mariah said.

"And imagine all the new punishments including snow you could create!" Travis said.

Shoelace was just nodding and trying to be convincing.

"Yeah- you could do that witch hunt dunk-in-a-lake thing with snow. That would be torturous!" Mariah said.

"Punishment… Well, I suppose some fresh air for you away from me would do me some good."

"So that's a yes?" Poppy asked.

"We'll see." Mr D said. "Now leave me to my game before I call Claire and have her whip you."

* * *

><p>Travis opened the door of 11 and walked in.<p>

"Keep shredding paper guys, I don't think we're going to get some real snow." He told the awaiting siblings.

"There's no snow in New York?" Aggie asked. She was sitting up in bed, tangled in her sheets. There was a small gate-part-thing added to her bunk so she wouldn't roll off and die in her sleep.

She looked at Travis with those big blue eyes.

"Yes there is," Travis said. "But here the snow clouds are –umm- broken. So we're trying to –umm- find some duct tape. To fix them. And… Get snow."

You. Are. Lame. At this Christmas lying.

Coco tucked Aggie in again, the blankets going to her chin. Aggie dug her arms out.

"There's not enough tape at camp." She said.

"Yeah, you're right." Travis said.

"I'll ask Santa for more tape." Aggie said.

"Okay," Travis said. "You do that Aggie." _One step closer to ditching the hippo idea._

"Goodnight sweetheart," Coco said.

"Lights out in ten minutes for everyone else." Travis said.

And when it was lights on the next morning, it was to an excited little girl's giggling and a New York Winter Wonderland.


	6. Frosty the Snowman

**Well, I'm posting close together now to fit in this story before Christmas. I finally finished the picture I was colouring in science/math class to hang on the walls (it's complicated, and yes, the teacher incited the project).**

**17 days 'til Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: [see last chapter] [see previous note, except about Frosty not Percy]**

* * *

><p>6<p>

Frosty the Snowman

So none of them had warm clothes; but that didn't matter, now did it? Not until everyone got sick. _Then_ it'd be a problem.

They bundled up as best as they could and rushed outside. Big, fluffy snowflakes were falling, and soon everyone's hair looked like they suffered from a freak mutational form of dandruff.

Aggie was the first one to make a snow angel. She was completely covered in snow and Mariah tried to brush it off, but Aggie was on the run again, jumping with her heals together to make marks in the snow. Gods forbid it stay clean and undisturbed.

_Child of Hermes, _Travis thought.

"Travis, can we make a snowman?" Aggie asked, bobbing up and down in excitement.

Travis was from Kissimmee, Florida- right outside Orlando and Disney. He'd never made a snowman before. Usually when he had snow, it was straight to the snowball fights, not snowmen.

"Sure," Travis said.

Aggie made a snowball and they pushed it around in the snow until Travis had to take over, it was so big.

"That's the legs," Aggie said.

"Is it really the legs?" Coco asked. She and Max were making a snowman too now. "I mean- look at it. That's not a _pair _of legs. It's more like a blob."

"So this is kicking you in the blob?" Max asked kicking Coco gently in the shins.

"No, that's sisterly cruelty." The later said, kicking Max back.

"Well, if I were to take an axe and cut you in three, I'd have the head, the torso and the legs. Legs are at the bottom." Josh said.

They pushed a medium snowball.

"It's just as big as the last one," Travis said. "Who wants snowman legs? Blobs. Whatever we decided on."

Shoelace and Josh started to work on their own snowperson, as Aggie and Travis restarted the mid half.

"The trick is- start far and roll it towards the midsection, so you don't pick up snow when you're bringing it back." Poppy said. She was from Salt Lake City, Utah. She knew these things.

Travis let Aggie roll it up, and he helped her push when it got too heavy. Then he lifted it, and let Aggie put her hands on it so she thought she was helping even if she made no difference.

"Now we need to make a head," Aggie said.

"Well, let's make a head." Travis said. He gave Aggie a boost so she could put the finished head on top of the snowman. It was hugely disproportionate, but Aggie still smiled, and Travis hadn't expected anything more from his first snowman. Or any snowman of his.

They made a few more. Max and Poppy had a whole family going on- about 3 generations or so. Shoelace was just showing mutant snow people, Connor and Josh were working on what they were planning on being the biggest snowman you'd ever see.

"Here Aggie, you can put buttons on." Josh said, extending a hand with buttons in them. Aggie smiled and started pushing them into the snowman's body, trying to make a straight line.

"Hey, that's weird, they look like the ones on my…" Poppy's voice faltered and she looked at Josh murderously. "Jacket."

"'Tis the season to be jolly?" Josh tried. Poppy made a snowball.

"'Tis a White Christmas." Poppy said before flinging it.

And just like that _this was war._

Every man for himself.

Travis was pro at this- he made snowballs faster than he could read a word and exploited his pitcher skills as he nailed everyone. He felt a really soft and small snowball hit him in the back. He turned around and saw Aggie standing in the snow and smiling slyly.

"Oh no!" Travis said dramatically. He fell to his knees. "You got me!" He put a hand to his heart and fell forwards, holding himself up with a hand.

"The snowball- was- too… Awesome…"

And then he fell on his stomach with his tongue sticking out and Aggie laughed. She jumped on his back and started putting snow down his shirt.

"Hey! Whoa- whoa- whoa kid!" Aggie laughed harder, jumped off his back, and ran away. Packrat tossed a real gentle snowball that hit her in the stomach. She laughed and threw one back at him.

"Yeah Aggie! Everyone on Packrat!" Poppy screamed out.

Boy were they ever…

They must've been making a lot of noise, because the other kids started peeking out and joining in.

Thankfully no snowmen were killed during the biggest snowball fight ever.

Couldn't say the same for this one window- but still!

* * *

><p>Packrat was bringing out the most random bits and bobs from under his bunk out to dress up the snowmen. He was called Packrat from a reason- under his bunk was junkyard central.<p>

The Snowmen and women (snowpeople? Nah, they had a rabbit the size of Travis somewhere) was a freaking army now; since the other cabins had decided to join in.

Cabin 9 had made everything from Lady Gaga striking some modern dance pose, to a centaur drawing a bow.

Ares cabin was making a bunch of decapitated ones, sticking blades in chests and arrows through heads.

Cabin 6 had found some food colouring, so some snowmen were starting to turn green to orange to purple. There was a tie-die one already. Most of theirs were actual people or mythical creatures. Malcolm and Annabeth were stabbing a bunch of sticks everywhere in a snowman to make a Hundred Handed One. Whatever the Greek name was. GegeneHeke something.

The nature spirits and satyrs had brought in some fallen sticks from the forest for arms (and because of the GegeneHeke they were making many trips).

The handful of visiting Romans had made a wolf pack and some mouldy Emperor or praetor or centurion or whatever, as well as some normal ones.

The Aphrodite cabin had scarves and hats by the dozen, and as everyone talked and threw snowballs and blamed it on the kid next to them, the snowmen were getting dressed up. He saw some people dressing up a snowman in a rain jacket, and one of them was starting to look like a ballerina. Some people had also found themselves gloves and extra hoodies or layers.

Aggie and Travis' first snowmen had a metal colander on his head, and fuzzy pink mittens.

They were still trying to find something big enough for Connor and Josh's mother-of-all-snowmen. The only reason they'd finished it was because Tyson the Cyclops was great at lifting heavy snowballs up to high levels. And even then, he'd been on tiptoes with Ella helping, muttering on the crystallisation of snowflakes. The snowman was about eight feet tall. Lacy had volunteered to sew spare bed sheets together in a kind of cape.

This was epic. It looked like the North Pole freak show!

* * *

><p>Katie and Travis were pushing a snowball bigger than a beach ball across the snowy Central Green.<p>

"What are we even making? A normal snowman?" Travis asked Katie.

"I don't think any of these are normal." Katie said looking out at the army. There were less people around now, because breakfast had started now. He could nearly taste eggs and hot chocolate right now… But he wasn't heading in right away, nor were some others. Travis saw Aggie with Shoelace and Max.

"Well, I actually think that the ice sculpture in Lady Gaga covered in actual meat is the most normal thing in this camp."

Katie laughed. Her cheeks were red with the cold and her hair had snowflakes all over it. The snow replenished as it was used.

"Actually, one thing is normal. There's someone being a good big brother out here." Katie said. Travis kissed her frostbitten cheek.

"I think here's good," Travis said. "Right next to that Superman."

They both got up and dusted off their knees.

"Okay, what's ours going to be?" Katie asked. "We've got to make it good."

"A Unimancorn."

"A _what_?" Katie asked.

"A Unimancorn. It's a unicorn, except it's a man not a horse."

"A unimancorn?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Yeah, I am so sure that's an actual thing."

"It will be once we immortalise it in snow." Travis said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Okay Stoll; let's make a Unimancorn."

"Travis, Travis!" Aggie said tugging his hand as he was aiming a huge one at the back of Katie's head, as she made a crown of poinsettias grow on a snowman's head, and wreath grow around its shoulders, like a green thumb scarf.

"Yes Aggie?" He asked freezing his hand mid-air.

"Look!" Aggie pointed to a short and chubby snowman that Shoelace was dressing up in a tiger striped shirt and plopping grapes on top of.

"It's a Mr D!" She said. Travis started laughing when he caught movement in the Big House. He saw Mr D watching them run around.

_Scrooge DID have a heart at the end of it, _Travis thought.

But he still instructed Aggie to tell Mr D this was a form of modern kiddling shrine if he asked.


	7. Carol of the Drums

**Well, I've still got no snow, but watch that stop me from singing! I still sing Christmas carols in July! So take that Mother Freaking Nature! Take that! **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan would not be mad about no snow. He'd be happy, for snow in Texas is not usually good. **

* * *

><p>7<p>

Carol of the Drums 

"Knock harder Aggie," Packrat said. Aggie knocked on the door of cabin 7 harder than she had before (which was equivalent to Travis giving the door a tap). The door creaked open to a confused looking Will Solace and Josh yelled 'GO!'

"Feliz Navidad  
>Feliz Navidad<br>Feliz Navidad  
>Prospero Ano y Felicidad." They all sung.<p>

"_What_ are you guys doing?" Will asked.

"Caroling. Now shut up, it took us forever to master this song." Travis said as the 8 others went on with;  
>"Feliz Navidad<br>Feliz Navidad  
>Feliz Navidad<br>Prospero Ano y Felicidad."

"Jen, are you listening to Justin Bieber again?" Someone yelled. "'Cause something sounds messed."

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!" They bellowed.

"That's not Bieber, Carmen, that's… I don't know." Will said.

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!"

"Carolling!" Connor yelled out. A few people came to the door just to check it out. Most people might find it ridiculous to be singing in Spanish and bobbing in front of a door. This was regular activity for them, except usually it wasn't in the cold.

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
>From the bottom- of my heart!" The finished. Poppy and Max on either side spread out their arms like 'ta-dah!'<p>

"You guys are totally off key," a blond girl with earphones around her neck said. Mariah jerked her head towards Aggie.

"Oh… I mean, off key like- off the awesome scale." The girl corrected. "Good job!"

"We're collecting money for the poor people." Aggie said. Travis frowned. Hun? Who gave her that line?

Then he noticed Connor smirking in the back. He smacked his brother behind the head.

"Umm, really? Wow, okay… Umm… Who's got change for..? Poor people…" Will said like a deer in the headlight.

A few people gave Aggie some change.

"She's little, I'll carry it." Connor offered. They didn't like it, but they dropped a mix of drachmas and cents in Connor's hand.

The pack of 9 was heading towards Cabin 9, skipping cabin 8 because the Hunters weren't even at Camp yet, while Connor counted coins.

"That's… 5, 82$ Aggie, good job!" Connor said. Travis smacked Connor again.

"This is a little kid thing, don't use it to make money!" He said.

"It's multitasking!" Connor said.

"You owe the food bank 5,82$." Travis repeated.

"Why would I do that?" Connor said.

"Because you have to be good," Aggie said. It was the most sincere thing a child of Hermes had ever said. "Because Santa is coming, but only to the good kids."

"There- because you have to be good," Travis said, making it sound like, 'beat that'.

"Aggie?" Mariah said. "I think that was a lot of money for the poor. We don't have to ask again, okay?"

Travis stepped on Connor's foot because he could say something.

"Okay," Aggie agreed. She took Travis' hand as they walked up to Cabin 9 and knocked on the door.

That was the only time when someone actually sung, and that was probably because Leo could actually speak Spanish.

* * *

><p>Sticking to the god wing, they moved on to Cabin 12 after remembering that everyone from 11 was outside.<p>

Pollux clapped for Aggie's benefit and actually joined them for the rest.

"I'm bored and alone and it sucks," he said, closing his door behind him. "So I stalk you."

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo was probably spending Christmas in a Russian sewer or the Underworld (Travis wasn't sure which one was better) so they skipped number 13.<p>

* * *

><p>They knocked for 10 minutes before figuring that nobody was going to come and answer the door of cabin 15, Hypnos.<p>

* * *

><p>After finishing the remaining cabins on the wing, they weaved their way through the maze of snow angels. One of them was glowing in the dark and Travis wasn't really sure why. They started at the end of the line, and knocked on Cabin 20, Hecate. It started off with a 'HIT THE DECK IF YOU LIKE YOUR HEADS!', and everyone liking their heads and hitting the deck, as a spell shot over them and zapped some poor night bird into fried chicken.<p>

"What are you all doing here?" Lou Ellen asked peering at the children of Hermes (plus Pollux).

"Feliz Navidad," Aggie started.

"Feliz Navidad!" Everyone shouted out the second lyric.

* * *

><p>The children of Iris in Cabin fourteen were clapping kindly and giving shout-outs. A girl called Maisie offered them hot chocolate which nobody could say no to (until they realised it was sugar-free low calorie hot chocolate and then dumped it in the snow).<p>

At Cabin 10, Aphrodite, they were half-way through Feliz Navidad when they were all either gagging on the perfume or trying too hard not to laugh to sing when they stopped, except for Aggie, who kept singing Spanish on her own. The Aphrodite kids clapped for them.

"Good job," Piper congratulated them, giving Aggie a high-five.

"This is so cute," Lacy said.

"Can you do it again, and we'll find a camera? I'm betting a million hits on YouTube." Mitchell said. "Fame in under 12 minutes."

"Sorry folks- we've got other cabins to go see, and all that before 8:30 for junior's sake or Katie's gonna kill me." Travis said. They giggled again.

"You and Katie are so cute together." Lacy said.

"Yeah Travis, you and Katie are so cute together," Poppy said in a girly fashion. Travis shot her a look and they moved on to Cabin 6.

* * *

><p>The kids there gave a nice response because they realised that there was only one reason that they were doing this and she was 3''2. So they just clapped and gave them the origins of the song used by settlers or something that Travis had just nodded and said 'ah' to.<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda Gardner opened the door for the night's last cabin, number four, Demeter.<p>

They immediately huddled up at the door and listened with a smile. Katie must've told them about the whole carolling idea.

"Wow, that was great!" Katie said. "Come in for a second, it's still cold outside. We've got cookies and hot chocolate."

"The real kind, right? Not the 90% real cocoa bean and calorie reduced sugar-free junk, right?" Coco checked. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"We're the natural cabin- and that is _not _natural for hot chocolate." Katie said as Miranda and a kid called Daisy started handing out mugs.

"Thanks Kates," Travis said, standing with Katie in a corner of the warm and cozy cabin, his fingers unmelting at the mug's contact.

Cabin four was pretty rustic- with wooden paneling on the walls, a fireplace, wooden beds, and heavy, comfy sheets they only used in the cold. It smelt heavily of cloves and pine. But Travis had spent enough time in here to know that it was also a total flower house the rest of the year. The fireplace switched to a solarium, grass grew on the ground, the wall trellises were full of beautiful blossoms and healthy vines, and the sheets were thin and smelled like lavender. The cabin changed with the season, like the earth.

Thanks to numerous Travis-and-Katie-imposed times, the children of Demeter and Hermes had learnt to get along. Or at least not kill each other- which was really pretty good by demigod standards. Plus there was an unspoken yet solid strict no-violence-in-front-of-Aggie-_yet_ rule throughout camp. So everything was going pretty smoothly right now.

"No problem," Katie said. "You should go carolling more often. You're cute when you're trying not to confuse a song with a parody."

"Oh ha, ha. And I did screw up at cabin 17."

"Really? What were you singing?"

Travis made a face.

"Let's just say it's a good thing that Aggie was concentrated on her own singing. The video I showed you when we were, like, eleven?"

Katie closed her eyes as if recalling an old trauma and shook her head.

"You're impossible," she said. Travis laughed.

"I can't believe you remember that!" Travis laughed. "Yes Katie!"

She gave him a smack on the arm. Travis laughed and she dropped her head on his shoulder.  
>"I love Christmas," she said. Travis kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Nearly as much as I love you." He said. he heard the sound of cracking wood above him and looked up to see a bundle of green mistletoe.

"What can I say?" Katie said with a glint in her eyes. "We're the natural cabin."

"Three cheers for nature," Travis said, lowering his face towards hers.


	8. We Wish you a Merry Christmas

**I apologise for complaining about the lack of snow, I just live in an area where I should've gotten a snow day by now- or at least gotten into one snowball fight- and the fact that the snow comes and goes so early and late every year worries me- global warming and all. But I will shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Sam Mentor (leaving you all to wonder who Sam Mentor is- oooh...) **

* * *

><p>8<p>

We Wish you a Merry Christmas 

"Hippos are terribly allergic to wood," Travis said. "Our cabin is made out of wood, so a hippo would just be really sick if it lived here."

"What if it lived in the canoe lake?" Aggie asked.

"Percy wouldn't be happy." Travis said.

"Katie said to you that Percy wasn't happy anyways because Annabeth was giving him the silence treatment because of the snowball that landed on her laptop and made her loose inf-info-information," Aggie quoted. "So it doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>"...Then you make a double dot."<p>

"What's a double dot?" Aggie asked.

"A dot with a dot on top. Like the snowballs in a snowman." Travis said.

"Is that like a _colon_, Travis?" Max asked.

"Shut up, _you're _not dyslexic." Travis said. Aggie traced the colon inside the card.

"And then?" Aggie asked.

"Well, who do you want to send the card to?" Travis asked.

Aggie froze and Travis felt bad immediately. She was five. If she was here, it was because she had nobody else to go to. Nobody to send Christmas cards to. He gave Max a glance. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

"To Julian." She said.

"Who's Julian?"

"My friend," Aggie said.

"What _kind_ of friend?" Max asked. Travis threw a pebble at her that he'd found from a stock under Connor's pillow (that he really rather never have found out about).

"A friend from school." Aggie said. "He's five. Like me."

"Oh well great," Travis said. "Do you know how to write his name?"

Aggie shook her head. She could just write her own name. And just 'Aggie Sanchez', forget about 'Agatha'.

"J-U-L-I-A-N." Travis dictated slowly.

"N is the M with problems?" Aggie asked.

"Yes; N is the M with problems."

"So what's a V?" Katie asked coming into the cabin. She closed the door behind her, and whipped her boots at the front door and slipping her feet out.

"A W that lost a fight with a monster." Aggie said. Katie took off her hat and gave Travis a look.

"She had to learn to read _somehow!_" Travis defended hands up. "This worked. An S is spaghetti and C is an O cut in two, and O is a Cheerio- thus C is a Cheerio cut in two. She remembers!"

"This is how children of Hermes learn?" She said hanging her coat on the bedpost of Travis' bed, and climbing up to sit on the other side of Aggie, her legs dangling off of Connor's bunk.

"Yup." Travis said.

"Look Katie, I made a card!" Aggie said showing Katie the card. She'd drawn some more potatoes on the front –it was a sled with reindeers-, dumped a bunch of glitter on it and called it a day.

"Wow Aggie, that's really pretty." Katie wowed. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Uh-hun. And it's for Julian. See? Travis told me how to write his name in it." Aggie said opening it to show Katie the inside. You saw Aggie's childish writing with the letters different sizes and uneven spelling 'To JuLiaN' and Travis' slightly better writing saying 'We [Aggie] wish[es] you[and perhaps your family, depending on who that is] a merry Christmas!' above it. It at least _sounded_ like something you'd get from Hallmarks.

"Wow, you've been busy!" Katie said. "Being as great of an artist as you are."

"Un-hun." Aggie nodded. "Can we send it to Julian now?"

Katie looked at Travis and raised an eyebrow. Address. Right.

"Let's wait until we get more stamps, okay?" Travis said.

"When's that?" Aggie asked.

"February."

* * *

><p>"Hippos are an endangered species, it's illegal to have them."<p>

"But Katie said it's illegal to steal, and you do it." Aggie told Travis.

_Curse you Katie- trying to make this child think like a responsible citizen!_


	9. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

**Seeing as last chapter was 3 pages and this one is 2 pages according to almighty Word; I decided to combine them so I wouldn't be cheap. I was supposed to post this tomorow anyways, so really... **

**Disclaimer: One disclaimer per day; see last chapter.**

* * *

><p>9<p>

Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

"Wouldn't some nice crayons be nice instead of a big, smelly hippo?" Katie tried, putting accent on 'smelly'.

Yeah, Travis was desperate. He was pulling off a lot of stunts for this kid's sake, but getting his hands on a hippo would _not _be one of them.

"There are crayons already." Aggie said.

"But hippos are smelly."

"But Josh is smelly too, and he lives here." Aggie said.

* * *

><p>"Please Blackjack," Percy said. "It's for that really cute little kid. You know? That gave you, like, 10 sugar cubes the other day? The day your head was twitching and your hooves spazzing?"<p>

Travis was nearly proud that at five years old Aggie could already do that to a grown Pegasus.

Blackjack whined.

"You know, the little one that begged me to let her brush your mane… And you really liked it when she did." Percy said. Blackjack said something else that made sense to Percy; who turned around to face Travis again. "He said no-can-do, he loves the kid, but he's not going to do it."

"But we really need this!" Travis said.

"That's what I've been telling him." Percy said.

"I've been working my butt off_ and_ being good for her _'Santa only comes if you're good' _theory," Travis said. "I am not being stopped by a stubborn horse."

"He says he's not going to be convinced by a stubborn half-blood who smells like vinegar and field berry shampoo." Percy translated the last neigh.

Travis passed his hand through his hair and smelt it. Styx- that was still that obvious?

"Come on Blackjack," Travis pled. To a horse. Gosh- he better go to Elysium or something for this...

"Nope." Percy translated.

"Please."

"Nope."

"I'll give you sugar."

"Blackjack says even the Pegasi don't trust you." Percy said.

"My gods horse- just agree!" Travis said. "Wear the freaking clown nose and act like Rudolph for an hour," Travis begged. Blackjack grunted.

"He says he rather be up in braids again." Percy translated.

"I can make that happen." Travis said. "I have sisters. In the middle of the night. All is calm. You're sleeping…"

Blackjack whined.

"Stop freaking out my horse," Percy said.

"That was my final punch anyways," Travis sighed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, there's a difference between hippos and a brother." Katie said seriously.<p>

"Yeah- nobody asks Santa for a brother." Travis muttered. Katie shot him a look like _I'm trying to work this out for you don't blow it._

"Aggie, do you think a hippo would be happy at Camp Half-Blood?" Katie asked when she returned her attention to Aggie.

"No, but I didn't think I was going to be happy at Camp Half-Blood but I am. Maybe it's the same thing for the hippo." Aggie said. Katie got up and shot Travis a 'sorry, all I can do' look.

Because when a little kid says something like that, you don't disagree with her. Especially not if you're Travis and you're lost for words.


	10. Santa Baby

**Hey guys! I just had a school Christmas activity today. Potluck lunch- woohoo! Christmas is coming! ****Personal glitch right now is that my Fanpop account got suspended (I don't know why!) and I'm stressing out because if it's not back by Friday I won't be able to post. But that's me. **

**11 days until Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I trust that due to the fact that this would be my tenth disclaimer, you guys are catching on that I'm not Rick Riordan. **

* * *

><p>10<p>

Santa Baby

The whole Big House smelled warm and spicy the second Travis walked in.

_Oh yeah, _he thought. Gingerbread was the all-time Christmas token for him- his mom made the best. Well, he'd have to call it the second best, because no way was he going to rank Katie's second. Not to her face anyways.

He walked into the kitchen they'd found (and hoped was abandoned) and saw Aggie mixing something in a bowl, and Katie holding the bowl with one hand, the other wrapped over Aggie's to lend strength.

"There we go." Katie said. "Good job Aggie!" She said offering her hand for a high-five. Aggie hit Katie's hand as hard as she could.

"Now we're going to roll it out, okay? That takes muscle too- think you can handle it?" Katie asked seriously. Aggie nodded right away. Travis just stood there, watching them roll out the brown cookie dough with a rolling pin, and resisting the urge to swoop in, grab as much cookie dough as he could, and run like Hades.

It was all extended on the table when Aggie saw Travis.

"Hi Travis!" She said. "Look at our cookies!"

"They're not done yet Aggie," Katie said turning around to give Travis a smile.

"Well, I noticed. Smells good." Travis said.

"The first batch is in the oven. Hope you guys like it with a lot of ginger in it," Katie said. "There's no other way to make it."

"It's _legal_ to have _just a bit _of ginger in it?" Travis said in mock surprise. Katie made a face and turned back to preoccupation 1.

"Okay, so you have the cookie cutters?" Katie asked Aggie. Aggie waved hers.

"Okay, so remember, press it hard, hard, hard like before." Katie said. She turned to face him. "Travis, did you want to make gingerbread men?" She offered nearly mockingly.

"I'm just waiting for the decorating stage." Travis said.

"Strange; that's just what Poppy, Packrat, Connor, Josh, and Mariah said. And what I think that Shoelace was trying to say. You candy hogs." Katie said.

"There's also the involved icing!" Travis said. Katie was unimpressed and she tossed him a cookie cutter.

"Wash your hands," She said.

And so Travis was cutting out gingerbread people from the cookie dough too, just as the oven dinged.

"Keep going, I'll get that." Katie said. She pulled on some old looking oven mitts and pulled out a batch of gingerbread men; the place smelled even better.

"Wow Aggie, look at the first batch." Katie said putting the cookie sheet down. Aggie ran over to the counter, and Katie gave her a boost so she could see.

"Can I have one?" Aggie asked.

"Nope; you want the icing and candy on it first." Travis said. "Trust me on this."

"Let's put the ones we're working on in the oven and then we'll decorate them, okay?" Katie said. Aggie nodded. They picked up the floppy and raw cookies trying not to rip any ginger limbs, and flopped them down on cookie sheets covered with parchment paper.

Katie didn't trust Travis around an oven so she put them in, as he took out the candy from the drawer of no return. Aggie's eyes became wider at each bag Travis took out.

Katie took a pan covered with plastic wrap from the fridge.

"I already made the icing," Katie said. "What?" She added when she saw the way Travis' eyes must have been bugging out.

"You _made _icing?" He asked.

"Yes," Katie said like it was obvious. "I'm a daughter of Demeter. I don't use stuff already made with artificial colouring and preservatives- that's disgusting. You should know this, Travis."

"Okay sure," Travis said. "So this is like- sugar, water, butter."

"No water; and its confectioners' sugar. You know: the fluffy white stuff that goes on pastries all the time." Katie said.

"Oh…"

Travis helped Aggie squeeze some icing onto her gingerbread man cookie, but she was overly protective when it came to putting the candy on.

"No!" She said. "I can do it by myself!"

So Travis just ate the handful of smarties he'd picked up.

"Travis!" Katie said. "That's for cookies, not for idiots!"

"Even if I kissed you?"

"Even if." Katie said.

Travis kissed her anyways.

"Still a no," Katie said. "Even if that was a literally sweet kiss. You will not touch the candy anymore."

So he leaned back and watched Aggie show Katie her first cookie proudly, and his girlfriend praise Aggie back. Travis didn't get that. He loved Aggie –he really did- but sometimes it drove him nuts to have a five year old ridding coattails. Having to watch his language and jokes and every single word, making sure he wasn't being too horrible of an example, breaking any laws (she had to _learn _them before _breaking_ them after all), no violence… Katie never seemed to be bothered by that- even if she was usually swarmed by a bunch of the 7-10 year olds too. Travis always knew she was something.

"Travis, Travis, Travis!" Aggie said showing him her cookie.

"Yeah, that's great Aggie!" He said. Aggie had pretty much just covered the thing in rainbow sprinkles for a dress (although it looked more like a pantsuit) and then stuck on smarty eyes. Aggie nodded.

"Can you make me one?" Travis asked. Aggie nodded and rushed back onto the little stool so she could reach the counter.

"Travis!" Katie said. "Stop taking advantage of your little sister like that- come make your own cookies."

"You said no touching the candy anymore." Travis said.

"Oh, so you listen to me now?" She asked, hands on her hips. Her hair was swept up out of her face and tied up messily- only because she was cooking. She had flour and bits of dough on her fingers, on an apron- and on her cheeks, which was just a danger of cooking with children of Hermes. She was still prettier than anybody who'd ever walked down a catwalk or posed for a magazine.

"Absolutely," Travis said. "Thanks Aggie." He said taking the cookie she was offering him. "Another pretty one, good job. Maybe we should call you the Ginger Master."

"Aggie is a prettier name." Aggie said. He ruffled her hair.

"Ginger master."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me clean up," Katie said, reaching far to clean the far end of the counter.<p>

"No prob," Travis said. "You were entertaining my little sister after all; guess it's sort of fair."

"It was nothing." Katie said. Travis spun around, picked her up like she was a ragdoll and plopped her on the counter. She looked down at him and her leafy green eyes were sparkling.

"Stop saying that every time you help out with Aggie," he said. "It's not nothing, it's probably the only reason she doesn't profoundly hate half-blood kind."

"You know, you don't cut yourself enough slack. Not on this case anyways." Katie said. She pushed his bangs out of his right eye and kept her hand there. "You're a great brother. I don't know if anybody else in Camp would even try to do this for their little sister. I don't think so. And you're not horrible at keeping Aggie happy and safe either. You cut her food for her at meals, you tuck her in at night, you listen to her stories, tell her some, you wow at her little feats. That's small stuff, but it's big for her."

"I still don't know how we're going to pull off Santa." Travis said.

"You're giving her Christmas," Katie said. "You're basically Santa, baby." And then she leaned in and kissed him. Travis cupped her face and felt himself calm down and everything slip away, like whenever Katie kissed him and he felt 'yeah that's right world- I got her at the end of the day'.

"Oh superb," someone said lazily walking into the kitchen. "This is what happens when demigods have sugar- I did say to Chiron starving you brats would benefit to us all. Does he listen to me? No, of course not, what do almighty gods know?"

Travis separated his lips from Katie's and turned around. Mr D was rummaging in the fridge and he took out a slice of pizza wrapped in plastic wrap. Travis saw Katie wrinkle her nose when she saw plastic wrap- she had problems with wrapping food in plastic that you threw away anyways. Environmentalist's pet peeves.

Mr D was making his way out lazily, without even looking at them when he eyed the gingerbread.

Did you really ever believe that even gods didn't like that stuff?

"Did you make the cookies?" Mr D asked.

"Yes," Katie said, still sitting on the counter, an arm around Travis' neck.

Mr D took one of those too before walking out.

"So where were we?" Travis said turning back to Katie.

"The part where I was thinking that we should clean up and head outside before _Chiron_'s the one that walks in," Katie said.

She had a point.

* * *

><p>By the time he'd reached the cabin (it wasn't <em>that <em>big of a detour), he'd determined that he liked it better when Katie made gingerbread cookies.


	11. Jingle Bells

**I apologise for my lateness, just as I apologise for global warming. Anyways, its too late now, but have a good trip Peeta and Humus! I finished my Christmas shopping (nearly), had my girlguide Christmas party, and we just bought stuff to make cookies tomorow. Yeay! **

**Diclaimer: I own nothing. I'm like, a hobo as far as litterature goes... So far... **

* * *

><p>11<p>

Jingle Bells

It wasn't rare for the other cabins to visit Hermes cabin at meals. Between them being one of the most sociable cabins ever, and being the one people usually went to when things went missing, they had a pretty good crowd at meals. Especially breakfast- when nightly crimes were discovered. Plus they had in their possession Aggie Sanchez, and she was cute. Really cute.

But the visitors weren't usually buff and macho sons of Hephaestus like Jake Mason.

"Can we help?" Mariah asked.

"It wasn't me!" Poppy said, slamming her hands on her table and running out of the mess hall.

"Well that's encouraging," Jake said. He turned back to them.

"I've got something for Aggie," Jake said.

"A present?" Aggie asked in awe.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"But it's not Christmas yet." Aggie said. Jake grinned.

"Yeah, it's not a Christmas present. Here," he said. He handed her a wooden handle tied to a semicircle of metal, jingle bells glued on.

"Jingle bells!" Aggie said.

"Yeah, we thought of you when we saw that on the Internet," Jake said handing her the instrument. "We just had to make it." Aggie shook it a couple of times. _Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle…_

"Thank you Jake." Aggie said.

"No prob," Jake said. "Catch you guys later."

"It's not legal to own a hippopotamus in New York." Travis said, drumming the pen on the pad of paper. "Sorry, Aggie."

"We can pretend it's a dog." Aggie said.

* * *

><p><em>Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle…<em>

Travis stuffed the blueprints under his pillow and Aggie pushed open the cabin door, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Travis?" She asked.

"Yes Aggie?"

"Can you come make a snowman with me?"

"There's still room in the Central Green?" He asked.

"Uh-hun." Aggie nodded.

"Alright," he said. He bundled up against the cold in the improvised winter clothes, symbol of all campers who'd been around his last winter, and headed out. The center green was not only the sanctuary of the snowman army, but it was also hosting a friendly Greek vs Roman camper snowball fight. Jason, Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Dakota seemed to pawn the group of children of Apollo. He was tempted to go help, but his priority was snowman.

He rolled a snowball and thought back to the blueprints. About the one thing he wasn't close to checking off of it…

"Travis, can we make Mickey Mouse?" Aggie asked.

Bah- he'd figure it out later.

* * *

><p>"Aggie, the hippo would starve," Travis said. "Josh already eats all the food."<p>

"Well, we can make more food. I know how to make gingerbread cookies." Aggie said.

"Or eat Josh." Max offered.

* * *

><p><em>Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle…<em>

Chiron rolled into the dinning pavilion to about 50 people bellowing 'Jingle Bells'. His face was priceless! He was an old guy who'd seen a lot of things, but that had never been one of them; Travis was pretty sure. And when Aggie ran to show him her Jingle Bells and make him sing, Travis nearly died of laughter.

Chiron just smiled, and started humming Jingle Bells for her. Aggie's _smile_ was priceless.

* * *

><p>"Okay, say we <em>did <em>ask Santa to give you a hippo," Travis said. "He'd be too heavy for the sleigh. Santa would crash, burn, and that wouldn't be cool."

"But Santa can give the hippo magic and he'll help pull the sleigh until they get to New York. And it's going to help them go quicker too; so Santa can stop for more cookies." Aggie said.

_For the love of the gods, _Travis thought. _How do you defeat the logic of a five-year-old when its main component is magic? _

* * *

><p><em>Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle…<em>

Katie and Travis stopped kissing and jumped away from each other just when Aggie rounded the corner of the cabin.

"Why aren't you at supper?" She asked them. Somehow this was worse than when Chiron had been the one to round a corner and catch them.

"We were- busy," Travis said. "Even better question- why aren't _you _at supper?"

"I was waiting for you." Aggie said. Travis muttered something about the other kids making sure Aggie was around, before picking her up in a fireman's carry. She giggled like she was at a comedian show.

"Come on Katie, let's get out of here." He called over his shoulder and giggling sister.

* * *

><p>The answer to; How<em> do you defeat the logic of a five-year-old when its main component is magic? <em>

More magic.

Hence Lou Ellen was kneeling in the snow, looking Aggie in the eye.

"Aggie, did you know that hippos are magic?"

Aggie gasped.

"They are!"

"Oh yeah," Lou Ellen said. "They are very magic. And if you take them away from the magic watering hole in Africa, they become all muggle and sad. Do you want that to happen to a hippo, or do you want to get a ball like every other little kid?"

"But Camp Half-Blood is magic- because there are nymphs in the trees and ladies in the lake, so the hippo's going to be okay." Aggie said.

"That's enemy magic," she said. "It'll make the hippo sick."

"We can give the hippo nectar." Aggie said.

"No; that won't be good for it. Like when Coco gave nectar to that chipmunk? The same thing would happen."

"But no!" Aggie said. "Because Santa will make the hippo magic to have it pull the sled, so then it'll be magic like half gods, and it'll be okay for it to drink nectar." Aggie said like it was the most logical, planned out, obvious thing in the world.

Lou Ellen got up.

"Sorry buddy, she_ really_ wants a hippo." She told Travis.

* * *

><p><em>Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle…<em>

"Aggie- we said bedtime!" Mariah said. Usually Aggie was stealth and she could be at the other end of the cabin before anybody realised she was out of bed.

Jingle bells rocked.


	12. Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas

**My house smells very , very good right now! We have about 5 different kinds of cookies on the table, counter tops and oven and different types of bars yet. Including gingerbread. Ah yes ladies and gentlement- Christmas is here! Tonight is also the Survivor finale- go Ozzy!**

**Disclaimer: This time of the year would be even more wonderful if I had the rights to Percy Jackson and Travis and Connor and Frank and so forth; but no. My head would explode if I did; so this time of the year is about the best I can get.**

* * *

><p>12<p>

It's Beginning to look a Lot like Christmas

"Okay Aggie, fine. We're running out of time so we'll just send the letter with the hippo picture in it." Travis said. Aggie smiled.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yes," Travis groaned. "Just because you're cute."

"Yeay!" Aggie cheered. She was bobbing up and down in excitement, watching Travis seal an envelope and write 'To Santa from Aggie Sanchez' on it. He let her glue a stamp on the corner, and stick a few others on because the North Pole was far away (it seemed like the right thing to say to a five year old Santa enthusiast).

"Go give it to Chiron," Travis said. "Look both ways for snowballs before you cross the Center Green."

Aggie skipped out of the cabin after bundling herself up (or Mariah reminding her to bundle herself up).

"I thought we'd already gotten her that colouring thing." Poppy said.

"We had."

"So… No hippo either way?"

"Unless anybody can produce something hippo-like in the next three days." Coco said.

"Packrat, you got a hippo under your bed?" Connor asked.

* * *

><p>The place looked like Christmas had thrown up on it, the Big House <em>still <em>smelt like gingerbread (he blamed Katie's freak nature-and-plant-and-root-and-other-unspeakable powers), shovelling had been added as a chore, and everyone was humming Christmas carols. There was one thing missing; Santa.

Katie remembered exactly what Katie had told him about his being Santa (yeah right- he wasn't going to forget gingerbread day) but whatever Katie had said; the usual five year old was so stereotypical, it had to have a white beard and a red suit and a pot belly to be Santa. Did Travis have that? Hopefully not.

He and the other 8 involved had pondered on this through and through.

Yeah, Santa suits were probably pretty easy to steal. The problem was that around the holiday season, everyone refused to give them a ride into New York, ever since the Wall Street Whoops.

And that's where they'd have to go for something like that. Not just some random department store, seriously New York, and if they ran away for this, they wouldn't be able to make a quick escape. Plus Mr D would fry everything that came back. They used to be able to phone Chris when they needed something specifically from the big Apple, but now he was in Bulgaria.

Travis was stumped.

Thankfully cabin ten's residential designer with a sewing machine had been like 'oh yeah sure, we'll help out, just give me the size of whoever's wearing it'.

Which lead to problem number two- who the hell were they supposed to stick in the Santa suit. One of their own? Aggie would notice that, wouldn't she? She was a five year old, but again, she was five year old stealth.

Connor and Travis were sitting on the Big House's porch railing watching a snowball fight they'd set off unfold. It was pretty hilarious, and Percy and Jason were getting it. Losers.

"Think we could convince Butch or something?"

"Maybe," Travis said. "Or Percy. Frank maybe."

"I will give you five dollars if you get Frank Zhang in a Santa costume." Travis said.

Travis was nearly ready to make that a deal, but he resisted.

"We need an adult," Travis said. "And Chiron's in a wheelchair..."

"Plus he's Chiron the immortal _half-horse centaur_." Connor said.

"In a wheelchair," Travis defended.

"Argus?"

"I think Aggie just might notice if there are a million eyes all over Santa."

"We're running short of adults here, unless you want to dress up Peleus!" Connor said.

"HIT THE DECK!" Someone said. As a dozen people replied 'Fa la la la la!', Travis and Connor jumped off the patio as a snowball pierced with an arrow shot where Travis' head had just been, and broke through a window.

They turned and saw Frank Zhang with the most hilarious look on his face.

"Good job, Zhang!" Connor yelled.

"What is that racket? Oh you meddling, irritating pests!"

He and Connor looked up above the railing and saw Mr D standing amongst the window shards.

"I told Lupa to keep her own brats to herself but does she listen to me? No, of course not- well that shows you how evolved the canine race is!" Mr D protested. "Next time I'm in California…"

Travis and Connor exchanged glances.

"You are not seriously thinking-"

"Buddy; it's Christmas in days. We are out of options." Travis said.

* * *

><p>"So yes- this Sandy Cluster…"<p>

"Santa. Claus." Connor repeated.

"Anywho," Mr D said waving his hand, "You expect me to impersonate him?"

"It's not an impersonation; we just need someone to dress up as him." Travis said.

"What a fraud," Mr D said.

"It's not a fraud it's a dude dressed up as Santa Claus!" Travis said. "Every little kid believes in Santa Claus, it's like, the best part about being eight and under and we have an eight and under who needs to see a freaking Santa Claus."

"Well, I don't see why I'd do it," Mr D said.

"Because you're a loving and good director?" Travis said.

"Or maybe if you started acting like it, Zeus might cut your punishment a bit." Connor said. Mr D's eyes shot lightning like the god himself. No impersonations, eh? Hypocrite.

"Oh if there was a way to cute my horrible stay here, believe me, I would do it without a second thought," Mr D said. "And are you insinuating that I am an unthoughtful and crude role model for you nincompoops?"

"Well, your vocabulary is certainly too elevated." Connor said. "What the hell does 'insinuating' mean?"

Travis met Connor's eyes thinking 'goodbye bro', just as the later idiot shrunk down to a mistletoe plant. Hey- Mr D _was _in the holiday spirit!

"Pick up your brother, and I suggest you leave before I need to call someone to carry the both of you out of my demigod-free zone." Mr D said.

"Sure Mr D," he said. Once he was out of the Big House he whispered "I can't wait to throw you over crowds and make people panic" to Connor.

Guess Santa Claus would have to be heard and not seen, Travis thought.

He made himself a mental note; _edit Santa Claus out of blue prints._


	13. You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch

**I'm going to a choir concert tonight- an hour or so of my sister and her friends/school mates singing Christmas Carols! Downiside; I'm not allowed to sing.**

**Thanks to iluvcoffee123, who reread and reviewed and corrected this for me and told me where to rephrase. Thanks a million! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red, **

**violets are blue, **

**I don't own Percy Jackson, **

**and neither do you. **

**Lyrics from: ST Lyrics **

* * *

><p>14<p>

You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch

It was Christmas Eve's Eve! That was a celebrated holiday where Travis came from (then again, Travis came from a place where TV privileges were decided with rock, paper, scissors and food was stolen from your plate.

Not a creature was stirring. Except the demigods packed into the common room for the movies…

Aggie was sitting in the front row of kids lining the room, in her pyjamas, legs crossed and holding a blanket with smiley suns around her shoulders. She was sandwiched between Coco and Lacy and watching the movie intently, ignoring the hands combing through her hair.

Travis had no clue why green cartoon characters with wacked up grins intrigued Aggie, but this was his favourite so far too, and this was the third Christmas movie they'd watched tonight.

The Muppets had never been his thing, so their version of The Christmas Carol hadn't done much for him, and he'd been forced to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed-Reindeer the movie a million times. How the Grinch Stole Christmas was _definitely_ one of his Christmas favourites. His Mom had actually gotten him not to steal for a year when he was little because she'd compared it to the Grinch. Travis did _not_ want to be mean.

The Grinch started slithering around a house and the music started. Aggie caught her breath when they started singing.

"I know this song!" Aggie said.

"I think everyone does, Aggie." Will told her.

"No," she said shaking her hand. "I know this song by heart!"

The words started.

_"You're a mean one Mr. Grinch_

_You really are a heel._

_You're as cuddly as a cactus,_

_And as charming as an eel,_

_Mr. Grinch!"_

_"You're a bad banana,_

_With a greasy black peel!_

_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch!_

_Your heart's an empty hole._

_Your brain is full of spiders._

_You've got garlic in your soul,_

_Mr. Grinch!"_

Aggie had joined in on that one and Travis looked at her surprised. She knew this song? By heart?

Oh, other thing: Aggie still had that high-pitched and fuzzy little kid voice, so the words didn't always come out perfect and her voice was high, so her singing a song about a green guy being a bad banana was actually really cute. You try screwing up your voice so it goes kid-like and sing it.

A few people either laughed, and next thing Travis knew, a bunch of people were singing the rest of the song.

_"I wouldn't touch you_

_With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

_You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch!_

_You have termites in your smile._

_You have all the tender sweetness_

_Of a seasick crocodile,_

_Mr. Grinch!_

_Given the choice between the two of you,_

_I'd take the seasick crocodile!_

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch!_

_You're a nasty, wasty skunk!_

_Your heart is full of unwashed socks._

_Your soul is full of gunk,_

_Mr. Grinch!_

_The three words that best describe you_

_Are as follows, and I quote,_

_"Stink, stank, stunk!"_

_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch!_

_You're the king of sinful sots!_

_Your heart's a dead tomato,_

_Splotched with moldy, purple spots,_

_Mr. Grinch!_

_Your soul is an appalling dump-heap,_

_Overflowing with the most disgraceful_

_Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,_

_Mangled-up in tangled-up knots!_

_You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch!_

_With a nauseous super naus!_

_You're a crooked jerky jockey,_

_And you drive a crooked hoss,_

_Mr. Grinch!_

_You're a three-decker sauerkraut_

_And toadstool sandwich,_

_With arsenic sauce!"_

Everyone just sort-of looked at each other like 'you know this song too?' and smiling bashfully like 'yeah…'

"I didn't know Mr. D was featured in holiday movies," Josh suddenly said. Then everyone started cracking up.

* * *

><p>Aggie was off to bed now, so they'd moved on to the 'classic' movies with no cartoon characters and so forth, after having a huge nearly camp-wide argument about what movie to watch.<p>

Some kids who were suckers for old movies wanted to watch It's a Wonderful Life, others wanted to watch A Christmas Story, Home Alone (everyone had refused to let Aggie watch it in case her young brain was fed ideas too young), The Santa Claus (1, 2 _and_ 3- they never stop do they?), Silent Night, Deadly night…

What they ended up doing was pull an all-nighter. To watch Christmas movies. Yes ladies and gentlemen; the siege of Camp Half-Blood by the Christmas spirit was complete! Yet it had resisted Kronos and Gaia…

It was pretty much a silent night if you didn't count the TV going.


	14. Blue Christmas

**Snow day today! Not that that actually means that there was any snow. But the weather people made it sound so apocalyptic that the buses were canceled. I bet that when its actually the apocalypse we'll all be in school. Not that I ever get to stay home from these things. Anyways, enjoy!**

**The good news for you is that I'll post everyday, including Christmas, until its over.**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson just as much as you own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>15<p>

Blue Christmas

It was Christmas Eve; and the fates were being nice.

The Big House and a lot of cabins had opted to decorate as well, and Thalia's tree was lit up. Thalia hadn't been thrilled about the tree, but they'd introduced her to Aggie, the kid had said 'hi', and suddenly it was all okay. Cabin 11 had made room for a tree made out of cardboard in a corner.

The presents were hidden under Packrat's bed, and he swore he'd manage to find them amongst all his other crud under there.

Katie had offered to take Aggie for a Christmas walk (Travis had no idea if that was more than a walk on Christmas) so they could get the last few details right. Connor would put earplugs on Aggie, Coco would eat the cookies, Packrat would find the presents and Travis would stick them under the tree as Mariah made sure nobody was coming from the Big House or another cabin. Plan made.

The Hermes kids were just walking into the cabin after supper when Travis saw something wrong. Katie and Aggie were there. Katie looked at Travis, frowning. But not in an angry way in a 'oh gods no' way.

Aggie was holding some paper and looking at it. Then Travis realised what it was. Her letter to Santa Claus.

_Oh snap._

"Hey, Aggie," Travis said trying not to panic straight away and being careful to say 'hey Aggie' and not the million and one swear words going through his head like a teleprompter. Katie walked towards him and put a hand on his arm.

"She came in because she forgot a glove, and she saw the letter with all the stamps sticking out of someone's pocket," Katie whispered. "I'm so sorry, Travis. She doesn't think Santa Claus is... Well..."

"Travis?"

That was Aggie. He walked around Katie and knelt in front of Aggie.

"Yeah, Ags?"

"My letter to Santa is still here." She said. "Santa's not going to get it. He's not going to come to Camp because nobody sent a letter."

"Umm…" Travis said. What could he tell her now? Coco sent her letter with a copy of Aggie's? Aggie wouldn't believe it, and he couldn't lie to her just for the sake of lying to her. For gods' sake, she trusted him about Camp and this kind of stuff. Lying about Santa was one thing, but now he was stuck between that and another lie.

Travis had never felt bad about lying his way out of a lie.

"Travis? Santa Claus isn't coming, is he? He's just going to stay gone. Just like Mommy, and Granny and Grandpa."

That broke Travis right there.

Aggie never talked about 'Mommy' or her grandparents. Travis hadn't thought it was possible for a five year old to keep to herself like that, to not talk about things that hurt _because _they hurt, but apparently she was.

And wasn't that why they'd made Christmas? Because that's what Mommy and Granny and Grandpa and people taking care of little kids did? Now she wasn't getting them, or Santa Claus. Travis wasn't taking care of Aggie- he was taking care of crushing dreams he built up.

"No Aggie, Santa's going to come. We didn't forget your letter."

"Then there's no Santa Claus to send it to." Aggie said. Travis thought something that sounded a lot like 'schist' a million times as if his head had an echo. He didn't say anything, and Aggie got the message.

Aggie just turned around and went to go sit on her bunk in a little ball. Clever five year old that she was, she wasn't buying it. Not anymore. 'There's no Santa Claus'; yeah, Travis knew it. But he didn't want Aggie to, and it was getting more depressing by the minute to hear her piece the puzzle together.

"Who left this out?" Travis asked, holding up the letter he'd written for Aggie. Nobody said anything and Travis just crumpled it and threw it across the room. It fell straight in the trashcan, but nobody noticed. Nobody cared.

"Aggie, don't worry. It's still Christmas. You'll get your present." Mariah tried to console.

"I changed the letter," Aggie whispered.

"What?" Travis asked.

"I changed the letter," she said. "From what I said? So I'm not getting a hippo. And because there is no Santa Mommy isn't getting her plane back and you're not going to get a Santa Suit."

Well great. Travis had officially scored out on the three things on Aggie's Christmas list. Great, good job Stoll. No hippo (which was pre-planned), no plane for her mother who'd crashed in hers, no Santa suit…

"A Santa Suit?" He wondered out loud.

"I heard you talking about a Santa suit." Aggie told them. "You said you needed one. So I asked Santa for you. But Santa can't give it."

"Oh Aggs," Travis said. He put a hand on each of her shoulders and turned her so she was looking at him.

"Don't worry about that. It's not important. Okay? There is a Santa. He is real Aggie- Christmas is real. As long as there's going to be people to watch movies, and sing, and make cookies, and play in the snow… As long as you're with us, Christmas is real." Travis said. "And so is Santa."

"Then why didn't my letter go to the North Pole?" Aggie asked.

"The letter," Travis swallowed. "Right. The letter's just there because… Umm… Because…"

"Because I must've dropped it when I was doing the Christmas Tree Approval Routes," someone said.

Everyone spun to the door, and to all their legit shock; it was Santa who said that as he walked through the door.


	15. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Why hello literate people of the Internet; I am officially free of school! Today was pretty much Christmas-palooza at school with various activities and an all around good, Christmas day. Secret Santa, Christmas lunch, dance, show, etc... I'm in the spirit! (Because I totally wasn't in it before, tss...) Now back to Camp Half-blood before my best friend kills me due to cliffhanger-hatred! (Even if its only been a day. The Mark of Athena cliffhanger is going to slowly kill her).**

**Disclaimer: I talked to Rick Riordan about lending me the rights to PJO. A lot. His lawyer is a very nice man. So is his bodyguard. **

* * *

><p>16<p>

I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

It was a no brainer who gasped loudest.

Josh.

But Aggie was pretty dang close.

"Santa!" Aggie said.

"Ho ho ho!" Santa said in a laugh. "You must be Aggie!"

"Uh-hun." Aggie said.

Okay; Travis had no idea who the heck this was. This could be a Cyclops that had somehow crossed Camp borders. Or maybe this would end up like all those Christmas specials and it wasn't just a stranger dressed up as Santa, but the guy would just wink and take off in a sleigh when Travis would ask him who he really was. Who knew, eh? But he didn't really feel the need to oppose or stop Aggie from going closer to check out Santa.

Santa sat down and plopped Aggie onto his lap like Travis had seen a hundred times at malls and in movies and pictures. Like Aggie had probably done a hundred times at malls when she took pictures with Santa.

"So you wrote me this Christmas letter?" Santa asked. Travis tried to find the flaw in the costume, but no. A fluffy white beard, a potbelly that would probably 'shake like jelly' or whatever it was, pink nose, decked out in red, big black boots, huge belt… The only thing missing was a milk moustache and cookie crumbs caught in his cotton candy beard. "You drew the pretty picture?" He asked.

"Uh-hun. Travis wrote for me." Aggie said.

"Well you both did a great job," Santa said. "So you want a hippopotamus for Christmas?"

Aggie nodded like a bobble head someone had flicked.

"And a plane. So my mommy can fly again."

"I can only give you one thing," Santa said. "Your mommy is done flying. Her plane got her to a place where she can't fly anymore, and there's nobody that can do anything about it."

Aggie nodded like she'd heard about that before.

"Are we at a place where hippos can't be given?" Aggie asked. Travis nearly snorted. They'd told her a million times hippos weren't legal pets in most states.

"Well, a real hippo would be scared at camp. It is a bit of a scary place, isn't it?"

Aggie nodded.

"And it would take all the room under the tree. Nobody else would be able to get presents. That's not all that fair, is it?"

Aggie shook her head.

"So you just take care of this guy, okay?" Santa said taking a small blue hippo stuffed animal from inside his red coat. Aggie gasped. When Santa handed it to her she held it to her chest and gave it a huge hug that would've squeezed the life out of a real hippo. Maybe that could be another argument for next year if her next goal was an elephant.

"Thank you Santa!" Aggie said. Santa laughed the classic 'Ho Ho Ho' again and ruffled Aggie's hair. She ruffled his back, before he picked her up and lowered her back to the ground.

"Well, I'm behind on my schedule already! I should be in Mongolia by now! But I thought I'd pay a special visit to you nine. Ten." He said adding Katie to numbers. "I'd tell you to be good, but those would be lost words." Santa laughed and his eyes sparkled blue and mischief.

And that's when Travis realised who Santa was.

It was Hermes.

"Travis- I'm going to call him Marcus!" Aggie said clutching her hippo like it might jump out of her arms.

"Alright, sounds good." Travis said. "I'll be right back Aggs."

He ran out of the cabin, and Katie and Connor followed. He caught sight of a moving figure amongst the snow army, thanks to the dozens of coloured lights all over Camp Half-blood.

"Dad!" Travis said. Santa Claus turned around.

"Call me Santa, she might hear you." Hermes said.

"Whoa- wait- _you're _Santa?" Connor said.

"No Connor!" Katie said. "He was just doing what everyone else in there was. He was setting up Christmas."

"I was finishing the job," Hermes corrected. "You were doing fine on your own. Congratulations on that. It's hard to pull a heist, but it's even harder to pull a good moral and society approvedheist."

"Thanks." Travis said. "For coming. And saving our butts."

"Your butts didn't need saving," Hermes said. "Talk to Aggie. She'd have gotten over Santa."

"Whoa- is that a sleigh?" Connor asked suddenly. Travis squinted and saw a sleigh pulled by reindeer too. No- wait- just deer.

"Go big or go home," Hermes said. "Just… Don't tell Artemis."

"Thief's honour." Connor and Travis promised. Katie rolled her eyes. She didn't believe thieves and other such criminals could have consciences and honour. And maybe she had a point. Either way: she was honest and good farmer girl so her opinion in this was just something Travis nodded at and ignored.

"You three did well. Spread the word to the others. Spare Aggie, of course. She needs her childhood while she still has it. It's in a dangerous balance, and you saved it Travis." Hermes said, putting a hand on Travis' shoulder. A swell of pride filled Travis up. A god liked and approved this. Enough to come down to Camp and participate after stealing another goddess –a particularly small and vicious goddess'- sleigh. His little sister was smiling and having the Christmas any kid deserved. All that had to mean something.

Katie wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Call it a Christmas miracle," Hermes said. "Or call it a good big brother. Merry Christmas you guys."

"Merry Christmas Santa." The three of them said, and then watched the sleigh take off into the night, back towards the city.


	16. I Wish it Could be Christmas Every Day

**Tomorow is Christmas Eve! I don't know if any of you guys celebrate révéillon; but I will! And I'm excited! French tradition that I _love_. So I probably won't be able to post tomorow, because I'll be wraping the presents I've neglected to wrap, maybe watch a Christmas Eve tournament, spazz out, sing with guides and, of course, Réveillon. I expect to post on Christmas morning while I push my siblings back from the tree.**

**Today was the first day of holiday, and altough I spent it watching my siblings; it was okay. I got to totally goof off with my little brother, and play road hockey with him, and I took a walk in the fluffy white snow that my city has gotten (thank you! Complaining on worked!) with my pair of siblings... I thought a lot about him tonight; impatient little roadkill that he is... He asked me if Santa was real once, and I had to go 'oh yeah!' I even made up a lie about tracking devices as to why we couldn't open presents before everyone was downstairs. So with that; bro this one's for you although you'll never find out!**

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is the rights to PJO so I have to stop writing these! **

* * *

><p>17<p>

I wish it Could Be Christmas Every Day

Travis walked into the cabin, still in a daze from what had just happened.

Connor had gone on ahead of him so he and Katie could say goodbye without (and Travis quoted): 'destroying what part of his innocence was left'. Everyone was sitting there looking at him expectantly, most of them still wearing coats and an assortment of tuques, scarves and mismatched gloves. Aggie hugged the hippo like it would jump out of her arms and make a run for it.

Aggie straightened up to her knees from where she was sitting on her bed.

"Did you see him Travis? Did you see him?" She said, bouncing up and down in excitement, her blue eyes wide like that time Connor had given her coffee with sugar and the Swiss or Belgian mocha cream stuff.

"Oh yeah I saw him." Travis said. The sheer irony of a god coming down and pretending to be Santa was still digging into his brain and settling in. Especially it being Hermes. He knew his dad was a nice guy who did about everything once, twice if it was fun, thrice if it was illegal; but have you ever seen your dad as Santa Claus? It's not something you forget.

"So he _was_ real." Aggie checked again. She was fishing for a 'yes'. That was all she was worried about; Santa being real or not.

"Yup. You had no reason to worry." Travis said. "He dropped the letter and went to hide when you and Katie were coming. I told Katie not to come too soon because he might be there. Next year you'll both know."

Aggie breathed out.

"Good," she said. "I was worried. I'm sorry I was worried."

"It's not your fault Aggie, it's scary sometimes." Mariah said, squeezing the little girl in her arms.

"But don't you worry ever; 'cause we're always going to be there and odds are, _one _of us has a sword." Josh said. Coco kicked him once he said the word 'sword'. He nearly tackled her, but Poppy coughed in something that sounded like 'scar the kid for life'.

It wasn't often that Travis was the one who did it, but he plopped Aggie down to her back after Max took her wet gloves and hat back to the hot air vent for drying.

"Kay kiddo, if you don't sleep now, Santa can't come back and give you your presents." He said. Aggie gasped and her eyes sprawled. Usually when demigods did that you were holding a sword to their chests and you were their best friend missing for ten years. "That's right; very scary. Bedtime."

Without a single protest tonight; she crawled under the blankets that Travis pulled over her, up to her chin. She pushed it back below her armpits, Travis pulled it back up, and they played a kind of tug-of-war for a few seconds. She was giggling when Travis remembered that Katie had told him never to get a little kid excited before bed.

She clutched Marcus and the lights were already dimmer in the cabin.

"Travis?" Aggie said softly.

"Yeah Ags?"

"Christmas was so awesome; as long as he's there it would have even been okay if Santa wouldn't have given me a hippo." She told him. Her eyes were dead serious, like this was important for Travis to know.

Any kind of brain area designated for 'speech' shut down in Travis, and his throat cluttered. Oh _come on_, cute five year old… He honestly didn't know what to say to her. To this little girl with green dancing penguin pyjamas and a smile with teeth coming in and just the freaking ability to do this to every single person he knew…

"Goodnight Ags," he just said. "Love you."


	17. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**I've been up for at least two hours, keeping a watch on the tree and helping two impatient children wait. I hear my parents waking up and moving around upstairs now, and if not I promised 7:00 AM to two small children that we'd haul them down if they weren't down here by then. So I've had _a lot_ of time to edit and post.**

**I have five minutes (as my little brother just called out- thank you), so I just wanted to thank the favorites, alerts, reviews and even just anonymous hits. Thanks for the support, the 'aww Aggie is so cute!'s, feedback, and I hope you like this last chapter. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays if you celebrate something else!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time; I will tell you that I don't own PJO. I swear- I won't say it again! **

***I just edited the typo some of you mentioned. It is now t-shi_r_t. I apologise for that- it was a typo!**

* * *

><p>17<p>

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas 

"Travis. Travis. Travis. Travis wake up." Someone begged.

"Well I don't have much of a choice now," he muttered opening his eyes. He saw Aggie, who'd decided to sit on him to wake him up. She was clutching Marcus the hippo.

"Hey Ags," he said. "So why do I have to wake up?"

"Because it's Christmas morning," Aggie said.

"'Course not Aggie, that was yesterday," Travis said, awake enough to hop onto the joke. "You slept right through Christmas."

Aggie's face fell for a few seconds before she frowned.

"No- because there are presents."

"For me?" Travis said. Aggie laughed.

"No. Katie told me you were on the naughty list. She said you were the reason Santa had a naughty list." Aggie said.

"I'm so special on the naughty list, Santa gives me presents anyways." Travis picked her up and swung her back to the ground, and sat up rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He'd gone to bed late so he could load the Christmas tree and a stocking that someone in cabin 10 had sewn up.

"_Yes _Santa!" Travis said when he saw the tree. It was a real, 3D tree that smelled like pine, with actual, glowing lights and decorations. Sure it was small, but it wasn't cardboard. And under the tree –oh man- under the tree was loaded! Presents were wrapped in a million different colours and ribbons.

"Wake up, wake up!" Aggie had moved on to trying to wake up Poppy and Packrat. Travis gave her a lift so she could go jump on Mariah and Connor's top bunks. Coco and Shoelace came around on their owns, and Josh walked into the cabin, everyone assuming (hoping) that he'd sleepwalked again. Last time that's happened he'd been heading towards Kentucky.

He whistled when he saw the tree.

"Santa came- Santa came!" Aggie said excited.

"He sure did kiddo." Josh said.

"So are we going at 'em?" Coco asked.

"You better believe it," Mariah said. "How about we find one for Aggie first and do rounds?"

After watching Aggie eagerly rip a red box open –it revealed to be a baseball glove and ball set. She smiled and fit it on and unwrapped all her presents with it on. She was camp's tiniest Yankee's fan when she got a t-shirt and a cap to go with it.

Connor played Santa, reading labels, and handing out presents. Travis got a can of whipped cream and a roll of duct tape. He was good.

The conch horns blew breakfast, most of them weren't dressed, and the cabin was flooded with boxes and wrapping-paper-and wads-of-tape the size of Travis' head that were being thrown around mercilessly.

"We'll clean up later," Travis said. "Come on."

Aggie and Connor skipped on ahead and the other 7 hung back.

"Hey, Travis, we were wondering- seeing as you followed him out and all… Who _was _Santa?" Coco asked. Travis looked back out, at where the stolen sleigh had been and back at the messy cabin with the mess of humans that were his siblings.

"It was Santa," Travis said.

"So… Santa's real?"

"Christmas is real," Travis said. He cocked his head. "And if I'm being this philosophical I must have something missing in my system. Come on; bacon and a cinnamon bun should do it."

Breakfast was the most relaxed meal Travis had ever had at Camp. Nobody was running around trying to make ends meet, nobody was sitting at one table, and nobody cared either way. Between mouthfuls of cinnamon buns, he walked around at various tables.

Aggie was being called all over the place, and she was making rounds like a sheepdog. She said merry Christmas to every person in camp (including Argus, Chiron and Mr D), and showed off Marcus to everyone that wowed politely. It was weird that all these trained killer demigods could slow down and take it down a few notches for this kid. The only reason Travis could keep track of her was because of her jingle bells. _Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle… _

Travis sat down at the table for cabin 5 where Katie sat.

"Merry Christmas," he said surprising her from behind. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Santa baby." She said.

"Are you going to call me that forever?"

"Maybe," Katie said. "Or at least until the day's over."

Travis wished that would never happen. It started snowing again and everyone at camp was going to whichever activity they wanted- if any. Travis knew that cabin 11 had just thrown the schedule out the window.

He spent most of the day with Katie and their siblings.

They had a snowball fight, they ducked cabin 14's hot chocolate, ate way too much at lunch, and basically messed around the whole afternoon.

Josh fell asleep and they wrapped him completely up with a whole roll of wrapping paper and 3 rolls of heavy duty transparent tape. They woke him up with Aggie jumping on him. And found out that Mr Macho Josh was very ticklish…

They force-fed Max some eggnog because she deserved it, and managed to leak it into the pipe systems of Cabin 10.

The canoe lake had frozen over so they tried skate-free skating while bellowing carols.

Complete failure, but Travis was ready to learn as long as Katie was there to be dragged down with him whenever he fell and kiss him once they fell just a little too close together.

Maybe it was a _good _thing he was a freaking handicap on ice.

They sled down Half-Blood hill on the cardboard box that the new window pane for the Big House had come in. By the time it was so soaked and worn your butt froze when you sat on it for a second, the Hephaestus kids had brought out an aerodynamic one that could hit some awesome speeds. They nearly crashed another window of the Big House with one of the jumps they made for it.

They made another snowman -because camp really didn't have enough of those- and a snow hippo so that [and he quoted Aggie here] 'the snowman wouldn't be lonely'. But it was a _small_ snow hippo, like Marcus was.

Speaking of that thing, Aggie had barely let it go the whole day, and she showed him proudly to anyone who asked about her presents.

They invented a new 'Twelve Days of Christmas' parody at dinner, another one once Aggie was out of ear's reach, and ate too much once again.

The day finished off with winter capture-the-flag. It was double dangerous because of ice, harder because you could follow tracks and it was hard to camouflage in snow, and occasionally lethal because demigods have a knack for snowballs you most likely don't want to know about.

Aggie just stayed with Chiron the whole time, sitting on his back as he waited for a winner or an injury bad enough to require an infield medic. Travis assumed he got Marcus-talk too. Aggie had made up a whole world about Marcus, where he was from. She said he had brothers and sisters in a cabin in Africa near Lou Ellen's magic lake. His favourite food was blueberries (which Travis was pretty sure didn't grow in Africa) and basically anything else about a hippo's personality you'd want to know. And even some things you wouldn't.

For the first time ever Camp won against the hunters, and so it was general glee.

He and Katie walked back to the cabins.

"You know, some sibling has always been glued to us the whole day, so I didn't get to give you my Christmas present." Travis said. Katie stopped and pivoted so she faced him, holding his hands.

"You didn't need to get me anything." Katie said her head cocked to the side.

"Miranda rated you out." Travis said. Katie rolled her eyes and took something from her pockets. It was the size of a jam jar and Travis tore the paper, careful to stuff it in his pocket before it fell on the ground and Katie could freak about global warming.

It was a tiny flowerpot with a tiny green sprout in it.

"It's a Venus flytrap." Katie said. "You saw one in our cabin and said it looked cool. You spent an hour trying to see how much you could poke it before it bit you. I thought you might like to have one, and Aggie's smart enough not to touch things with teeth as long as they're not fuzzy and cute."

"Oh yeah," he said looking at it with a smile. This would be useful in ways Katie couldn't foreshadow, even if she'd known him forever. "How long until it has teeth."

"That depends on the weather." Katie said. He looked up at her.

"Thanks baby, that's sweet," he said giving her a hug. Travis held her tight and a warm feeling spread through him even if he'd gotten snow down his shirt.

"So your present," he said after they let go and he took out a card. She tore it open and read through the message, Travis feeling butterflies in his stomach. She was mildly in love with fluffy romance things, and he just hoped this was good enough;

"_I didn't get you anything, because you don't need anything. You've got everything you could possibly want and need right there, Katie. Whenever I look at you, or watch you do something. You're perfect. Don't ever change; I know my feelings for you never will._

_Your idiot." _

Katie looked up at him and her face was softer than it even was after Aggie had one of her 'I am cute and five I will say cute things when you don't expect it- ha-ha!' moments.

"Travis," she said. That was all the cue Travis needed to kiss her.

They started walking again. But not to the cabins; at the edge of the forest.

"You've got officially 3 hours left before you have to ditch the 'Santa Baby' nickname," he informed her. "Annabeth gave me the time so this is true: go for it now."

"Actually, I think I have a better idea for how to spend my last 3 hours of Christmas traditions." Katie said.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" He asked. Katie snapped her fingers and held out her hand. A mistletoe bush grew out of the ground. It curled from a tree they were walking around.

"Okay, I like this too." Travis said, gathering her in her arms.

"Merry Christmas Travis." She said right before kissing him. He'd have said 'Merry Christmas Katie' but his mouth was a little busy.

He could nearly hear Hermes;

_And to all a good night._

* * *

><p>The End<p>

28/11/011 9:22PM

25/12/100 6:57

Forever scripting,

Hecate


End file.
